The present disclosure relates to a crating arrangement in which, for example, a heavy product such as an electronic apparatus or the like is crated.
Conventionally, wooden crates have been used as crating arrangements in which a large and heavy product is crated to be carried. However, although the wooden crates excel in durability, the wooden crates are not only heavy and expensive for disposal but also pose a problem from the perspective of resource saving. Boards are fixed with nails, and this requires a significant amount of time for crating and uncrating and poses the danger of an operator getting hurt with nails or wood splinters.
As a solution, crating arrangements made of cardboard which are inexpensive for disposal and which cause less pollution and less environmental burden are widely used. For example, a cardboard case with a pallet is known in which a collapsible slope for placing a product with casters is swingably coupled to an end part of the top surface of the pallet. With the cardboard case with a pallet, it is unnecessary to place the cardboard case having a product packed therein again on another pallet; this makes it easy to pack and carry products and the like, particularly large ones.
A cardboard case as mentioned above is closed with adhesive tape or the like, and thus, after the cardboard case is opened once, its appearance deteriorates due to creases or breakage; this inconveniently makes it impossible to use the cardboard case repeatedly. When the cardboard cases are stacked and carried, to improve stacking efficiency by efficient use of space, so-called tiered stacking is performed by stacking the cardboard cases on top of each other. However, the cardboard cases have a lower strength than that of wooden crates, and thus the top boards may sag when the cardboard cases are carried or kept in storage; this inconveniently makes it impossible to stably place products.
As a solution, goods stocking devices have been proposed which allows efficient storage and transport of goods and which can be used repeatedly. For example, a goods stocking device (transport rack) is known which includes a goods placement member on which goods are placed, a plurality of pillars that can be fitted to the goods placement member, and a coupling member that couples the pillars together, and a method of collapsing pillars is also known.